watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leopardclawxx
Please end all messages with 4 ~ and start new headings for new subjects. No swearing or anything like that. Thank you Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 09:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 09:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You can make a content page for it. It doesn't have to go on a blog. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 13:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm a little concerned about that warriors wiki charcat you're using. Did you make it? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 10:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hi Leopardclaw! Come join me, Yatz, and Cheetah on IRC! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, to make a tutorial, make a page called "User:Lepardclawxx/Charart tutorial". And... that's about all there is to it. XD So you can put whatever you like on it. ;) Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 15:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Project: Help Team Hi Leopardclaw! Firstly, Welcome to the project! And seccondly i'm here to announce that we have officialy been invited and accepted to help Project:books! As a slightly new user to the wiki, I can guide you through the progress and basically be your "Mentor" for the experience. i would consider you lucky, as the project has just opened so there is alot of things to do, but remember, Project: Help team might not always be so active, as we will clear all the problems until more come, so just remember not everything needs help all the time. Talk to you soon, [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 22:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi Leopardclaw. I just wanted you to know that I can't thank you enough for all the help you've been doing lately. Once your editcount gets high enough, we will consider making you a sysop/rollback. Btw, you're really good at chararts, and with Yatz being somewhat inactive, I really appreciate all you've done so far. Keep it up and best wishes! --Cheetahstar 22:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw. Because you have contributed so much to our database, we have decided to make you a rollbacker! (And yes, your editcount is more than high enough. XD) [[User:Cheetahstar123|'Chee'tah]] [[User talk:Cheetahstar123|'Mrrow']] 19:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Leopardclaw. I`m going to give you a starting run on helping P:B. First things first, we need to advertise. Remember, we aren't stealing people from other projects, simply just saying: Project books! Do you like books? Well we do! If you like editing, join project:books and edit those warrior book pages and head for silver status!. And proper places to put these, would be userpage, welcome message, and one a couple of book pages. The second step will include Rainwillow, Yatz and I. Yatz being my deputy, Rainwillow being the leader of P:B and me, leader P:HT. What we will do, is talk to Rainwillow about how to know when raising a warriorséapprentices ranks ranks are nessacary and making organizing and keeping the project together will work. You are able to help by watching what I say and do, and what not. But as well as being a part of P:B is a great step and a great help. the bigger the prioject, the better! ;) Feathe[[User talk:Feathermoon|